Bouncing Bubbles
Bouncing Bubbles is the third episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on July 8th, 2006. Synopsis Professor Utonium, his son Ken, Blossom, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum and Poochi find Bubbles jumping cheerfully as she is attacked by Mojo Jojo and takes them in for research. Plot Blossom is tied up and strapped to a bed in the back of The Mayor's van. She feels angry and afraid, assuming these people are up to no good. Professor Utonium and Ken are in the back with her, explaining to her how she got her newfound powers. Blossom warms up to them and relalizes they're just trying to help her. Just then, Bubbles comes bouncing by and The Mayor drives after her, needing to get ahold of her too. It's agreed that Blossom and Bubbles (referred to as "The Girl in Blue") are both powerful superbeings, worthy of protecting and saving New Townsville. Blossom misses the big picture and assumes Bubbles will be her sidekick, while she takes in all the glory. Mojo Jojo happens to be strolling by, as Bubbles lands on his head, and angers him. He chases after her too. As he bounces, he lands on top of The Mayor's van. A bunch of stolen candy falls out of his cape and Blossom sees it. She then fights with him over it, telling him that he'll rot his teeth if he eats all of that. Blossom chases him and it turns into a big bouncing bunch of craziness. Blossom meets up with Bubbles and explains how Mojo is evil and you can tell because of his dark aura surrounding him. Bubbles throws her bubble wand at him, knocking him out and she joins The Mayor in his van as they go off, searching for the third Powerpuff Girl. Buttercup just so happens to be walking by, complaining about her new skirt and nobody notices her. Professor Utonium and Ken study on Chemical Z and find out that this did in fact cause Blossom and Bubbles to become superpowered and Poochi to talk. However, they have no idea how to reverse the process. Blossom and Bubbles then take Mojo Jojo into the lab. Mojo is tied up in ropes and they try to study him. It turns out the candy from earlier was stolen and he ate it all. The Professors and girls leave and put Poochi in charge of watching over Mojo. In the other room, they find a laser beam that removes their powers. Blossom gets mad and says she hates her normal self and wants to be superpowered again. Mojo starts freaking out, thinking his powers are going to be removed too. He tries to escape but Poochi attacks him. Bubbles realizes she's still wearing the belt after the powers were taken away. They find out that when they press their belt buckles, they transform to and from their superhero forms and whenever Poochi calls their names, their buckles start blinking. Apparently, Poochi's voice was synchronized with their superpowers, and he's able to activate their belts, when he needs it. Bubbles and Blossom also learn the works of their new weapons. The yo yo and the bubble wand. Bubbles traps everyone in her bubbles and doesn't know how to get them out. Mojo tries to escape again, but instead of catching him in a bubble, she just knocks him out with her bubble wand like before. Mojo Jojo still runs away though. As Mojo runs down the streets, he sees Buttercup in his way and yells at her to get out of the way. Buttercup doesn't like this rudeness and she smacks him with her hammer. Blossom and Bubbles catch up to Mojo and meet Buttercup for the first time, (despite having inexplicably appeared and interacted with her earlier in the episode). They are surprised to see there's a third Powerpuff Girl and Buttercup is confused as to what's going on. The episode ends on this cliffhanger. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji *Drake Utonium *Ken *Poochi *The Mayor of New Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *Kaoru Matsubara Trivia *Buttercup has a minor role in this episode. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Two-Part Episodes